Video Call : Japan Montreal
by kRieZt
Summary: Sanada Geniichirou tidak bisa lagi menunggu saat di mana dia akan membawa Yanagi Renji ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang di Montreal, Kanada. melalui video call, dia menyampaikan segala keinginannya...


**VIDEO CALL : JAPAN - MONTREAL**

Pairing : Sanada Geniichirou/Yanagi Renji

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : boy's love! don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Tadaima…"

Hari itu merupakan hari terberat bagi Yanagi Renji menjalani perkuliahannya. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Kriminologi, di tingkat akhir, akan banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Praktikum tidak lagi akan dilakukan di kampus. Dia akan pergi ke beberapa kantor kepolisian untuk mempelajari banyak kasus. Seperti hari ini misalnya. Pukul 7 pagi tadi dia masuk kuliah, pukul 11 dia dan beberapa dosen yang membimbing skripsinya pergi ke salah satu rumah sakit kepolisian untuk mengambil data. Siangnya, dia hanyut dalam tumpukan buku dan makalah untuk mengerjakan skripsnya. Semua itu baru selesai pukul 6 sore tadi.

Setibanya di flat-nya, laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu langsung melempar dirinya ke sofa dan melepas lelah. Satu tangannya melintang di atas keningnya. Dia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Sudah bisa sampai di rumah sebelum jam makan malam, itu sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya, dia bisa punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat.

Yanagi kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya. Begitu melihat di mejanya banyak sekali tumpukan buku dan kertas, ingin sekali rasanya dia melempar sepatu ke atasnya dan mengacaukan tumpukan itu. Terus terang, dia sedikit stress dan jenuh dengan tugas akhir ini. Namun, semua itu akan menentukan kelulusannya. Dia sudah punya target untuk lulus tidak lebih dari 4 tahun.

"Aku tidak mau menyentuh satu pun dokumen untuk kukerjakan malam ini. Besok Sabtu, demi Tuhan…"

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Yanagi duduk di depan komputernya dan mulai berselancar di internet. Alih-alih mencari sumber data untuk skripsinya, dia memilih untuk mengaktifkan beberapa akun jejaring sosialnya dan terhubung dengan teman-temannya.

"Hm? Itu Geniichirou kan?"

Dia melihat nama Sanada Geniichirou tertera dalam daftar teman-temannya yang sedang online. Sesaat dia ragu untuk mengajak bicara. Tetapi sudah berapa lama mereka tidak terhubung? Sanada tidak lagi tinggal di Jepang. Dia ikut orangtuanya pindah ke Montreal, Kanada. Semua itu terjadi saat mereka lulus SMA. Sanada mengambil jurusan kedokteran di sebuah universitas negeri di Montreal.

Mungkin berbicara dengan Sanada malam ini bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yanagi langsung mengetik pesan. Dia menyuruh Sanada mengaktifkan akun Live Chat Messenger-nya. Sambil menunggu Sanada online, Yanagi memasang webcam yang disimpan di laci meja belajarnya.

_Gen_Sanada : Hey, apa kabarmu, Renji?_

_Yana_Ren : Aku baik-baik saja, Geniichirou. Ngomong-ngomong, nyalakan webcam-mu. Aku mau melihatmu._

_Gen_Sanada : aku sudah lupa menggunakan webcam. Bagaimana caranya?_

_Yana_Ren : aku kan sudah pernah mengajarkanmu sekali, Geniichirou. Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah lupa sekarang?_

_Gen_Sanada : aku hanya akan menggunakannya jika sedang chatting denganmu. Dan kita sangat jarang sekali chatting._

Singkat cerita, setelah Yanagi mengajarkan kembali Sanada bagaimana cara menggunakan webcam, akhirnya mereka sekarang sudah bisa terhubung sambil bertatap muka lewat monitor masing-masing. Yanagi memasang headphone-nya, begitu juga Sanada. Terus terang Yanagi mengaku terkejut melihat perubahan yang ada pada Sanada. Mantan Kaisar Rikkai itu terlihat bertambah tinggi walau sedikit mengurus. Tetapi raut wajahnya tetap _strict_ seperti dulu.

"Kau bertambah tinggi kurasa, Geniichirou."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Renji?"

"Aku melihat bahumu tambah lebar. Kau aktif olahraga di sana? Masih bergelut di tennis juga?"

"Kebetulan aku ikut klub tennis di kampus. Hanya sebagai selingan saja. Kuliah kedokteran itu sangat menyita waktuku."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Dan apa kabar dengan keluargamu di sana, Geniichirou?"

"Aku sudah masuk asistensi sekarang. Pagi hari berangkat ke kampus, siang sampai malam kadang aku akan bertugas di rumah sakit."

"Nampaknya kau dan aku akan punya urusan yang sama setelah lulus kuliah nanti, Geniichirou. Kita akan sama-sama bergelut di dunia medis. Masuk keluar rumah sakit akan menjadi rutinitas."

"Kau tahu aku akan melanjutkan apa setelah selesai kedokteran umum, Renji? Aku ingin menekuni forensik."

"Hoo…menarik sekali."

"Ke depannya, kita bisa bekerja sama."

"Hahahaha…sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara begitu, Geniichirou."

Nampaknya akan ada satu momen penting bagi mereka untuk bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Sanada mengenal Yanagi sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Keduanya pernah satu kelas di tahun pertama. Kemudian sampai kelas tiga, mereka tergabung dalam klub tenis dan mampu membawa klub tenis itu ke tingkat nasional. Lulus SMP, mereka pun melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Mereka terpisah pada saat lulus SMA. Ayah Sanada diangkat menjadi wakil direktur sebuah perusahaan properti yang berkantor cabang di Montreal, Kanada. Ini menyebabkan keluarga Sanada harus berpindah ke sana. Dengan berat hati, mantan Kaisar Rikkai itu harus berpisah dengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Orang yang selalu mengerti akan dirinya…

Yanagi Renji…

"Kau sehat, Renji?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Geniichirou. Aku sedang sibuk skripsi sekarang. Tahun ini aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku."

"Sudah sampai skripsinya?"

"Masih ada 1 bab lagi yang harus aku kerjakan. Dua minggu belakangan ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku di kampus, kantor polisi, badan pertahanan, sampai rumah sakit untuk mengumpulkan data. Ah, bahkan aku pernah satu kali pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa dan sebuah penjara!"

"Kau pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu tidak sendirian kan, Renji? Itu berbahaya! Setidaknya kau harus dengan seseorang perginya?"

"Hmm…yah, untuk mengejutkanmu. Aku pergi sendirian ke sana."

"KAU GILA!"

"Ack! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak kencang seperti itu, Geniichirou? Pukul berapa di sana sekarang? Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarmu. Dan telingaku sakit mendengarmu berteriak seperti itu!"

Yanagi mendengar Sanada menghela nafas. Di layar komputer, dia melihat Sanada menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan satu tangannya. Yanagi tahu betul bahwa Sanada itu orang yang sangat mudah cemas. Kalau sudah khawatir akan sesuatu, biasanya dia tidak bisa tenang.

"Di sini masih jam 1 siang, Renji."

"Kau di mana sih?"

"Aku di rumah."

"Tidak ke kampus atau rumah sakit?"

"Hari ini kebetulan aku libur. Jam berapa sekarang di sana, Renji?"

"Di sini sudah malam. Aku baru pulang dari kampus sebenarnya."

"Sudah makan?"

"Nanti saja. Aku belum lapar."

"Bodoh, kau beraktifitas sepanjang hari dan sekarang menolak untuk mengisi ulang energimu, Renji. Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit."

"Hmph…sasuga hakase. Tenang saja, Geniichirou. Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena telat makan. Kalau pulang malam, biasanya aku akan langsung tidur. Tidak memikirkan makan malam."

"Nampaknya aku perlu mengawasi pola hidupmu, Renji."

"Kau baik sekali, Sanada Geniichirou."

"Semua itu demi kesehatanmu, Yanagi Renji."

Walau terlihat galak, di mata Yanagi, Sanada itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat perhatian. Menurutnya, sifat Sanada yang seperti ini sangat mendukungnya kalau sudah menjadi dokter nantinya. Yanagi mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia menopang dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya. Kemudian secara mengejutkan dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Geniichirou…"

"Aku rindu tatapan matamu, Renji."

"Aku juga rindu menatap wajahmu secara utuh begini. Kau terlihat jelas untukku."

"Ne, Renji. Aku harap kau serius dengan targetmu akan selesai kuliah di tahun ini."

"Aku memang serius. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membawamu ke Montreal."

"…"

Keinginan Sanada untuk membawa Yanagi ke Kanada memang sudah diucapkan sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah. Sanada berkali-kali meyakinkan orang terkasihnya ini, agar mau hidup bersama dengannya di sana. Namun, Yanagi menolaknya dengan alasan ingin menjalani hidupnya sendiri dulu. Menurutnya, sudah saatnya mereka terpisah dan menentukan jalan masing-masing.

Ada kalanya, mereka yang saling mencintai itu harus terpisah untuk bisa saling menguatkan satu sama lain…

"Sekali lagi, kau mengatakan itu padaku, Geniichirou."

"Aku serius, Renji. Apa aku pernah tidak serius di hadapanmu?"

"Aku tahu kau serius, Geniichirou. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa kau begitu ingin aku berada di sana."

"…"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan selama berada di sana? Tanpa aku, Geniichirou…"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, Geniichirou. Orangtuamu pasti sangat mendukungmu dan selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu. Meski kita jarang bicara, aku bisa yakin bahwa kau hampir tidak ada masalah dengan kesibukkanmu."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di Jepang, Renji."

Kali ini, Yanagi tidak bisa memendam lagi tawanya. Meski tidak terdengar terbahak, tetapi ini cukup menyinggung perasaan Sanada yang dengan tulus mengatakan itu.

"Tarundoru! Yanagi Renji!"

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu mengatakan itu, Geniichirou."

"Demi Tuhan, aku serius! Renji, aku tidak mau mengulang kata-kataku lagi. Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu, kau akan kujemput dari Jepang dan kita akan berangkat ke Montreal."

"Kau belum memberiku penjelasan apa pun, Geniichirou. Coba jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau begitu ingin aku hidup bersamamu di Montreal?"

"…"

Yanagi melihat Sanada seperti sedang menghindari tatapannya. Dia menatap ke arah lain, kemudian kembali menatap layar. Dia mendengar Sanada menghela nafas. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya dipejamkan sebentar.

"Aku ingin kita bisa hidup bersama lagi, Renji."

"Geniichirou…"

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku beberapa tahun yang lalu? Aku ingin berbagi masa depan denganmu. Itu artinya, kita harus bisa berkumpul kembali."

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih mempertahankan keinginan itu sampai sekarang, Geniichirou."

"Apa kau mulai ragu-ragu denganku, Renji?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

"Jika memang demikian, aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai kuliah. Di hari wisudamu, aku akan datang dan langsung membawamu ke Montreal. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mangkir dari kata-kataku."

Keduanya memang sudah pernah menyepakati hal ini. Mereka akan berbagi masa depan bersama-sama. Itu artinya, sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Meski sekarang mereka sudah berjarak begitu jauh, Sanada akan selalu berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Jika Sanada bisa berterus terang, dia merasa tidak utuh tanpa Yanagi di Montreal…

"Sedari dulu, aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, Geniichirou."

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menuruti semua keinginanmu, semua perintahmu. Sementara aku tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk melawanmu."

"Itu karena sebenarnya kau setuju denganku kan, Renji?"

"Hmph…aku menyerah, Geniichirou."

"Segera kabari aku kalau sudah masuk masa sidang nanti. Aku akan menyiapkan jadwal untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah dijemput bisa kan?"

"Aku harus menjemput."

"Tapi itu akan merepotkanmu, Geniichirou."

"Aku tidak merasa repot jika harus menjemputmu ke sana. Yang akan membuatku repot adalah tiba-tiba kau menolak dan tidak mau keajak ke sana."

"Hahahaha…satu pukulanmu cukup mematikan. Dan kali ini bisa membuatku kalah telak."

"…"

"Geniichirou…"

"Jawabanmu, Renji?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan?"

Senyum di bibir Sanada itu melegakan hati Yanagi. Percakapan di antara mereka pun mulai tenang kembali. Tadinya Yanagi sedikit tegang menghadapi Sanada yang demikian serius.

"Ne, Geniichirou."

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

"Apa? Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

"Sekarang giliranmu akan mengikuti kata-kataku. Lakukan saja, OK?"

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku akan mendekatkan wajahku ke webcam-ku. Setelah itu, kau akan mencium wajahku lewat layar komputermu. Mengerti?"

"Hmph…baiklah."

Kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, memang. Tetapi toh, keduanya tetap melakukannya. Yanagi mengangkat wajahnya dekat ke lensa kamera. Kemudian Sanada mencium Yanagi lewat layar. Untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai seperti mereka, hal tidak masuk akal ini tetap dirasa mengena di hati masing-masing.

"Untuk sementara, ini bisa mengusir rasa rinduku padamu, Renji. Tunggulah, saat aku nanti datang menjemputmu. Aku akan menciummu lebih lama dari ini."

"Hai, Koutei-sama…"

~the end~

* * *

Enjoy! jangan lupa komen dan review ^^


End file.
